Villains in a Horror-esque Environment
by GNG2047
Summary: To summarise, I will write short "horror" stories of Marvel Villains essentially being villains from horror movies. Its rated M because I might add a dash of gore, who knows? Please don't flame me if the setting of the story is inaccurate.
1. The Octopus

**The Octopus**

 **Bold Lettering=the creature in focus**

regular lettering=1st person...I guess

The ship set sail. It was supposed to be a simple voyage. The purpose being to hunt whales and other valuable marine wildlife. Not this…

What had led up to all this carnage? Well on hindsight it was simple. We had sailed for a few days now and the nearest stretch of land was awaiting our presence. We had slain a few of possibly the largest animals I had even seen. The taste was alright I guess. It could be better. What was great was our life. We had all gotten along well together. We spoke of what we were wasting our payment on. I personally, was planning just to buy a small house. Have a small stretch of land for farming. Have some peace after all these hectic killings. My closest mate, Jack Wilkins. He was going to waste it all on brothels and alcohol. What an absolute legend. I guess he can't live without the sailor lifestyle… Almost ironic, how it **was** the sailor lifestyle that got him-got him killed. Poor bastard.

 **It was night when "IT" arrived. Peaceful, everyone was rocking along the hammocks, some hummed a tune and others spoke excitedly like children about their misadventures despite knowing the others were present. It climbed carefully. Its arms supporting itself. Yellow eyes investigated the mellow atmosphere of the ship as it spied the vigilant ship-watcher. Calculations were made as it purposely pressed powerfully onto the wood rafters and to its planning. Others awoke, and the rest just stood straight. Few grabbed weapons and some just marched tiringly, possibly wondering about why they were dragged from sleep. A smile dragged across a face as a Ship-watcher's knife was dragged across its former wielder's throat. The dead-weight was then dropped, alerting many formally tired sailors charged prepared…**

It…it was Arnold or "Arnie" as we were repeatedly told to call him . His knife was sheathed within his torso as his body lay lifeless. Loomed over him were the first mate and the Captain. Both looked horrified at the situation as others stirred angrily. Some even accused others causing a bit of a fist fight to break out. They were quelled easily enough but the pressing matter was. Who would kill a member of our crew-no our Family?

 **It would. It would kill them all. However even a fool would know that killing all of them will take time and effort, and a smart individual can limit the former and the latter with enough planning. So, with the suction cups on its "arms", it withdrew from the idiots. Knowingly leaving a trail of the salt water it carried from the sea, its home. Hopefully they would last long enough to make culling them like sheep fun…it would be a sport akin to them with the whales that protect its home…**

We then noticed some salt water trailings. 2 to be specific. One that entered and one that left. The former showed that whoever came to kill our boy was strangely from the ocean despite its surely freezing temperatures. The latter trailed away from the storage cabin either towards the basement. Or the hammocks, we weren't sure at the time so our crew of 23(formerly 24) split up to look for the scumbag…clearly due to the fact that only 4 including I survived, we didn't exactly succeed. The group away from us was the first to die as we heard multiple screaming a minute after we spilt-up.

 **Too loud. They were too loud, it was boring to kill them. The first few were fun as they weren't aware of their doom but when the third one fell loudly, they noticed it and attacked, landing an annoying hit rather then an expected kill shot. How pitiful. These were the creatures who hunted down the sea giants? Whether to be disappointed or not was what it thought as a one-sided massacre began. Or at least that's how it was, before more nuisances wormed their way towards the trauma that it had caused. More screams dug their way inside the creature's constantly prepared brain. Disgusting it. The noise heightened once the creature attacked…**

There stood a tall, bipedal creature. They had a human-like figure. Though no hair nor other "parts" and had 4 fingers instead of 5. Not to forget. They had 4 arms growing from its back. It was horrifying. Our captain had been screaming until those yellow irises shined, shimmering like the sun and charged at Jack who was stood still, statuesque. Fearful of what may or may not be "The Kraken" coming to kill us for harming its home. Others had the same idea and only further scream. Only a few trying to shake the others out of it and attack the monster who had killed Arnie and the others. I was confused. Who is this? What is this? Why is it attacking?

In my shaken stupor, my best mate was torn to shreds and along with him. Many others who had tried to fight our doom. The creature stopped. One second passed, then two, then three. Yellow met brown and I saw in those eyes, excitement. Then a blow was struck, and the world blackened.

 **The rest was easy. Some feared and hid. Some stood statue-like and were disposed of simply. Others fought, landing shots and harpoon bolts that hurt. Hurt, a feeling that was very rare to it. A smile declared itself. Showing rows of dangerous, bloody, dirty pieces of teeth. Many became intimidated, but it just charged through the group into the exit of the cabin, not running. Just hiding, like some of the sheep had. However, being a "genius", it readied the deaths of those alive. Suctioning to the ceiling. It waited, and like moths to a flame. The sheep were herded. Then harvested as cattle should be. Sneaking through the ship, it stalked for the remaining sheep, salivating slightly. Some were discovered, disposed off and thrown overboard. Others followed suit, along with the rest of the crew. Sobs were heard but ignored. Some survivors can send the message of the demon that had arrived to massacre the crew. Then no other whalers or fishermen would sail out. It was the perfect plan was it not?**

If that was the reason for leaving me and the others alive. Then it failed. Others sailed sooner then even he expected. The majority had been sceptical after all. Some who did even set sail to find the proof of "The Kraken" or "The Scylla" or whatever junk they thought of. It made me sick. My friends were killed, and they thought we were crazy for stating what we saw clearly. My captain was sent to jail for being crazy or something at least related towards it. What went wrong? It was supposed to be a simple voyage. The purpose being to hunt whales and other valuable marine wildlife. There was nothing wrong, nothing criminal. We were just working men. Eyes, sometimes I feel them staring at me. Sometimes I smell the scent of the sea as I sleep. Sometimes I hear trudges outside my house only to find nothing when I investigate. Sometimes I can taste the blood of my shipmates and I spit out my meal. Sometimes I-I see the eyes, the dirty yellow pair of eyes, just staring at me. Whenever I blink though. Its gone. Am I crazy. Am I crazy? Am I crazy? Please? Just take me already…

 _Four surviving whalers of the disastrous "ship massacre" disappeared recently as some saw them walk aimlessly towards nowhere. The only indication of where they could be was located in the memoirs of the captain, Richard Arkwright and a shipmate William Hendrickson. On other news, crew members of newly sailed "S.S Kraken" have been found dismembered to hell and back, attracting many unsavoury creatures. Until further notice, their bodies will unfortunately have to stay there any mourners and fishermen are being advised to keep a distance from the coast until further notice._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading this. If you have enjoyed then I thank you even more. This was based very heavily by The Sinister Six from Spiderman if you hadn't known. The recent game kickstarted my love for the comic-book character again. Writing villains in a horror-esque way had always been an interest of mine. Please review if I have made any mistakes. I strive to make my work as good as it possibly is. Please don't look forward to more. Writing this was a pain.**


	2. The Hunter

_**The Hunter**_

By [Devil]

The air ran cold with the realisation of what had harrowingly happened within their vicinity. Their 'game' was now a matter of life and death. They were no longer safe as their friend's body sits still as a statue. A river of red flows down without an end as it flows its path away from the cavern it fell from. Mouth wide open. Eyes in a confused fashion. Hair sticking from the ends of their pores. He **had** died as he lived after all. Screaming from the depths of his lungs. The statues crumbled and in its wake were 3 terrified individuals denying the undeniable. Wishing away what had undoubtedly happened. No longer was he a "Boy who cried 'Wolf'." He was a victim of cruel irony…

The three now in their second stage of grief. Promised vengeance for the cruel action inflicted upon their undeserving frie-no brother in arms. One grabbed the nearest stick, snapping it swiftly, sharply for two spiked spears. Another packed rocks in his pockets, the purpose being to throw them at the bastard after all. The last grabbed a plank of wood and held it shaking. Prepared, they seemed yet prepared, they were not. They scanned one last time at their fallen brethren. They muttered his name one last time and walked out. In the hopes of beating the murderer, they walked in a triangle formation. The boy (no older than 17) who held the two tipped pieces of wood walked at the front. The girl who held the plank shook at the right and the last bespectacled lad grabbed a handful of his rocks, prepared for the 'monster's' appearance. They were ready to fight-

 _-The Sheep were culled faster then I expected. The only brave one lasted long enough to break but the other two were easy…they screamed for help not realising that I-that_ _ **I**_ _wasn't going to let them go. The one with the "weapons" was still writhing on the floor with my knife stuck in his shoulder. The girl was first, apparently, she was rich. She offered a lot, but blood was the currency I took. Afterall, the phrase_ _ **IS '**_ _Ladies First'. Her bargaining bore nothing but her own demise. How sad, she would have been very pretty had she not been a fool flying towards true horrors. The bespectacled boy called her name "Patricia" or something. Too bad a slit throat can't talk back right?_

He had seen it all happen. It was like time had stopped. Patricia had stopped dead on her tracks, fearing the potential prospects of her death, and he was frightened as well. However, their leader wasn't. He spoke of revenge with eyes of fury and anguish. The girl was enchanted, however the final member of _"Tree Musketeers"_ remained unmoved. He had STONES for goodness sakes. He was no fool. However, all sound vanished from his throat. His breathe went still. _Bright orange eyes stared at him. He saw amusement. Then pure, unadulterated murder shone through those eyes. He had forgotten the two present along with him. All he saw were the amused eyes of a monster. The others followed his eyes just as the creature moved its unruly hand from the mass of darkness the trees had provided. The hand had four fingers and one thumb. There were no nails, only sharp talons that scarred the tree covering. It then moved…_

 _On the muddy floor was the leader's writhing body in an instant. A knife plunged deeply within the shoulders making a loud crunch as if the shoulder blade had ruptured. The released red river ran rampant through the boy's body. The screams petrified every teen present. It was like time had stopped. The creature then walked over towards his remaining friend. Her cries of help drowned out his leader's cries of anguish. The remaining boy could only whisper his friend's name as he wept silently. A slice, a crash, and he knew what was done. He was slowly looked at where his friend, his-his crush had been-had been killed…and he saw…eyes which showed shock, betrayal, tears. Her soul's gateway was closed, and he knew. He heard her blood dripping more than his best friend's incessant spluttering at the creature that had dispatched two of his friends. He smelt the stench of death, of the inevitable and he felt hopeless. What was the point of trying? Of fighting? He just didn't know. He could taste his vibrant friend's decay now and his spirits were all but_ _lifted or calmed. He felt horrified. Depressed as he waited for the creature to take care of him next, so-so-so he could finally see his-his friends again. He was done staring so he looked away and saw._ _ **Pure, purple pupils pulsating with pure pleasure.**_ _One last breath and…._

 _He fell. Or rather his head I presume. His pristine pair of glasses going to waste on the floor beside his corpse. It felt too easy, he hadn't fought back and only kneeled there staring at his friend. Almost longingly, how sweet. Now to make the remaining infant suffer. He was trying to crawl over to me after all presumably to try and kill me. I simply had to lightly tap his legs to completely snap it. Bone broke in two and I swear he screamed even louder then before. Well no matter. All I need to do is to break him and he will_ _ **RIPE**_ _for the taking. I feel myself salivating at the prospect…._

A group of 4 teenagers mysteriously disappeared last night at when they apparently walked into the forest for reasons unfortunately unknown. Their parents were informed by the police and search parties have been deployed. Which since its begun at 09:00 till now at 22:45 has not produced anything except for a few identified DNA and trails possibly left by the kidnapper. If you find any information about the children Patricia,. Then please call the number of the local police.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Before any complaints arise, I know that "The Hunter" is very much OOC. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but it clearly wasn't something smart. I will do better if I continue on. Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it thank you even more. Please review if I made any errors.**

 **Ps. The Wingdings are just random letters.**


End file.
